The Sword is Mightier then the Zat
by Trouble321
Summary: SG-1 stumble on a group of natives fighting off several Jaffa with nothing but swords
1. Chapter 1

"Sir."

"Major, they are holding their own."

"Not for long Jack, look" Daniel pointed to a second group of Jaffa charging to join the fight.

"Right. Stick close together, especially you Teal'c. Don't want them to confuse you for one of the bad guys before we get a chance to explain." Jack said as he readied himself to join the fight.

"Indeed."

"All right, let's go people!" Jack said as he broke cover and lead his team down the hill firing at the advancing Jaffa.

SG-1 made their way do the hill to where a group of dark skinned me were effectively fighting off a group off Jaffa, with nothing more then swords. Granted they were extremely sharp swords, they appeared to be slicing through the staff weapons as if they were made of wood. The group stopped fighting when they heard SG-1's weapon fire, only long enough to witness several of the newly approaching Jaffa fall. The native men gave a cry and resumed their fight as they were joined by SG-1. They appeared to be gaining the upper hand when Daniel was hit with a zat blast. Jack quickly disposed of the Jaffa who shot Daniel then continued firing while kneeling next to Daniel as Sam and Teal'c tightened the circle around them.

Soon the few remaining Jaffa fled leaving the local men cheering. Sam looked away from the fleeing enemy back to the cheering men, her gaze resting on one of the men on the outskirts of the group, near the tree line. She thought she saw something in the trees just behind him. Standing and moving closer she noticed it was a Jaffa ready to attack. Sam brought up her P90 and fired, nothing happened. She was out of ammo.

"Shit." Sam muttered as she charged at the Jaffa as he zatted the native. Using her gun like a club she swung at his head. He ducked and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. Things seemed to slow down for Sam as she shook her self from the daze. She could see Teal'c running toward her, she then noticed that the Jaffa had retrieved a Zat and was aiming at the fallen man intending on killing him. As she pushed herself to her feet she grabbed the man's sword and sliced through the zat.

As the Jaffa ran Jack lowered his weapon and sat on the ground. His left biceps had been grazed by a staff blast and was throbbing fiercely. Teal'c placed his weapon on the ground and proceeded to tend to Jack's wound. They heard Sam's muttered curse and turned in time to see her charging the Jaffa. Jumping to their feet they grabbed their weapons and trained them on the large man, but Sam was there already, attacking him using her P90 as a club, they had no clear shot. Teal'c took off after them but watched as Sam was knocked to the ground. They saw as she grabbed a sword and sliced through the zat causing the blue energy to travel up the sword. Sam seemed to freeze in place before falling to the ground. The Jaffa standing over her didn't have time to process what had happened as Teal'c finished him off with a staff blast to the chest.

"Ah, what's going on?" Daniel moaned.

"Nice of you to join us." Jack said his eyes never leaving the downed Major. "Can you walk?"

"Think so."

"Good, come on."

Teal'c knelt beside Sam and gently placed his fingers on her neck. He was relieved to find a steady rhythm beneath his fingers, however the smell of burnt flesh had him concerned. He moved to her hand, still wrapped around the sword, only to be stopped by several of the locals.

"You will not harm him." One of them said, his sword was drawn but he did not appear ready to attack.

"No he won't." Jack said as he and Daniel moved through the crowd and next to Teal'c.

"He is Jaffa. If you do not fear him you must be his master."

"No!" Daniel held up his hands as the rest of the men drew their swords. "We're explores! We fight the Goa'uld, Teal'c fights by our side!"

"Maybe they speak the truth? The did help us win the battle, and this one saved Phillip's life."

"Mmm, for now we will trust you, but you must relinquish your weapons."

"Oh I don't think so." Jack said, taking a slightly more defensive stance.

"Ah, Jack…."

"No Daniel. We need to get Carter back to the SGC."

"You will come with us. Our healers have much experience treating this injury."

"Our healer's not too bad herself. Besides Carter's not the only injured." Jack moved his hand away from his wound to allow the man to see the staff blast wound.

"Please. It is very difficult to removed the sword from the hand without causing further damage. I swear on my mothers name we will not harm your man."

Jacked looked from the man-he assumed was the leader of the group- over at Sam, she was on her side facing away from the group. He hopped they wouldn't freak when they discovered she wasn't a man. Then the native's words actually registered in his mind. "What do you mean 'remove the sword from the hand'?"

"When you slice through the smaller weapons the blue light causes your hand to melt around the sword. You can not let go, even if you try. There are only two safe places to cut through the larger weapons, but no safe place to cut through the small." The leader explained. "Although we learn at a small age not to attack the small weapons it still happens often. Our healers have learned how to remove the sword without damaging the hand."

"I believe we should trust them O'Neill."

"I don't think so. Fraiser can…."

"Milo, come, show them."

A young man approached Jack and held his hand out, palm up. There were faint lines, maybe ten of them, spread across his hand. Other then that his hand appeared perfectly fine.

"I guess I can't argue with that." Jack relieved Teal'c of his staff weapon. "T you carry the Major, and we KEEP our weapons."

"Very well."

Daniel moved to the opposite side of Sam and carefully lifted her arm and the sword as Teal'c picked her up. Once he had her settled in his arms Daniel placed her hand on her chest, lodging the sword next to the radio on her vest.

As they headed away from the Stargate Jack pulled Daniel to the side. "What are you thoughts on these guys?"  
"I'm not sure Jack. Their looks remind me of the plains Indians of North America but their weapons and language suggest differently. How often do we come across people with names like Phillip? I'll have to see more before I can give you anything more."

"That's fine and all, but do we need to worry about them finding out Carter's a woman?"

"I don't think so." Daniel looked around the group. "It appears all of their warriors, well at least all of these warriors, are male. It would only be natural for them to assume we are all male as well. If you remember, the one swore on his "mother's" name. That shows they hold women in a high regard. They may find it strange but I don't believe we need to worry about them harming her."

"Still," Jack sighed and he and Daniel caught back up with Teal'c, "I want one of us with her at all times until we're sure they aren't going to freak."

The group was approaching a village made up of several mud huts. "Milo, run ahead and retrieve the healers."

By the time they reached the village there were several men and women of various ages waiting to treat the injured warriors. A woman, maybe twenty years old, stepped up to Jack and began to apply a thick cool cream to his injured arm.

"Hey!" Jack jumped back, his arm already feeling better where the cream had been applied, "I'm fine, help Carter."

The girl looked from Jack to Teal'c then back to Jack clearly confused. "Only Shala can help him. I will fix you."

Jack watched as Milo lead Teal'c into a nearby hut. Daniel tried to follow but was stopped. "Hey why won't they let Daniel in?" he asked the girl as she continued to spread cream over the burn on his arm.

"Shala allows no one in when she is working." The woman replied without looking up from her work.

"Great."

sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc

Teal'c entered the surprisingly cool hut behind Milo, there were several steps inside when Milo turned and left without saying a word. Teal'c stood for a moment, unsure what he was expected to do, when an elderly woman approached him.

"You are the Jaffa who fights the Jaffa?"

"I am."

"You will place him on the bed then leave."

"I will not leave Major Carter."

"I assure you he…." The woman stopped directly in front of Teal'c. She was only a few inches shorter then him and could easily see Sam. "this is a woman."

"This is Major Samantha Carter, she is indeed a woman."

"Please place her on the table." The old woman tugged on Teal'c's arm. "My name is Shala."

Teal'c gently placed his charge on the table then stood watching as Shala removed Sam's cap. She ran her hand gently across Sam's face then through her hair before turning and looking up at Teal'c.

"Amazing." Shala looked back down at Sam, "How can you allow such a beautiful creature to do battle?"

"On her world many women choose to fight along side their male counterparts. Major Carter is a very capable and skilled warrior. I trust her with my life."

"How can one so small, so delicate…."

"I do not believe Major Carter to be delicate." Teal'c interrupted, becoming slightly agitated at this woman's attentions. He would much prefer she proceed with removing the sword from his friends hand.

Shala turned and lifted Sam's uninjured hand. She then pulling Teal'c closer she opened his hand and sandwiched Sam's hand between their hands. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and followed Shala's gaze down to their joined hands. Slowly she removed her hand smoothing Sam's out against Teal'c's. Teal'c looked at Shala then back at Sam's hand in his own. It looked small and indeed delicate in contrast to his larger calloused hand.

Shala stood and retrieved a large bowl of liquid from another room. She returned and placed it in a dip in the table next to Sam's fused hand. Then, carefully she placed Sam's hand and sword into the clear liquid. Teal'c lunged for the bowl when it started hissing and bubbling as if it were boiling hot.

"No!" Shala stood in his way. "She will not be harmed. The fleesner eats away the fort metal of the swords handle but does not harm the flesh."

Teal'c cast a worried eye at Sam, looking for any signs that she was in pain.

"Are you mated?" Shala asked as she observed the interaction.

"Not to Major Carter."

"Yet you are fiercely protective of her. I have never seen nor heard of this quality in a Jaffa."

"She is my friend. I will allow no harm to come to her. Just as I will no harm to come to O'Neill or DanielJackson."

"Yet you are here and not with the others." Shala grabbed the blade and gently twisted it back and for the until it came free of the handle. Holding it up she explained. "The blade is made of a hard metal, the fleesner can not harm it."

"Why have you not removed Major Carter's hand?  
"The metal and flesh are forced to bond when struck by the blue light. The fleesner will stop bubbling once every last bit of metal is dissolved…." Shala was stopped by a soft moan, Sam was coming to and was in obvious pain. She placed her hand on Sam's shoulder to keep her still as the fleesner finished it's job. "Hush child."

Between the pain and the strange voice Sam panicked. Her eyes snapped open and she was half way across the table before Teal'c could stop her.

"Major Carter," Teal'c grabbed her just as she started to fall from the table. Still not seeing through her pain she tried to fight him off. "Major Carter! It is I, Teal'c. You are safe here."

"Teal'c?" Sam looked up at him then sagged in his grasp, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh god, it hurts."

"I believe you electrocuted yourself on the zat'nic'atel."

"That explains a lot." Sam took several deep breaths trying to push back the pain. Opening her eyes once again she looked around the room, "Where are we? Why aren't we back at the SGC?"

"The men we aided insisted we bring you here to allow Shala to remove the sword from your hand. O'Neill agreed."

Sam looked down at her hand, amazed to find it wrapped around what appeared to be an extremely corroded tube. When she tried to open her hand pain shot up her arm.

"You must not do that!" Shala finally spoke up. "You will damage your hand."

"Don't worry, not planning on it." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Sam's body was beginning to protest her sitting position, every muscle ached as if she just finished sparing with Teal'c. Ignoring the pain she looked around the room, it was fairly large yet empty, the only furniture was a chair and the table she was sitting on. One thing was missing, something to cause panic to well up inside her. Panicked she jumped off the table, "Where's the Colonel? And Daniel, he was hurt, I remember him going down."

"Major Carter, DanielJackson is well, he recovered from the zat'nic'atel before we began our journey here. He and O'Neill are outside, they are safe."

"They're okay?"

"Indeed."  
"Sure?"

"I give you my word, they are alive and safe."

"Good." Sam whispered as her adrenalin rush wore off and she passed out.

Teal'c scooped her up as she fell and placed her back on the table and again emerged her hand in the bowl next to her. Shala moved next to Teal'c staring down at Sam in awe.

"Her hair is the same as our golden wheat fields, her eyes as clear as our waters, and her sprit rivals the elements themselves." Shala's eyes grew wide as she backed away from Sam. She looked at Teal'c before dropping to her knees, "She is Ganar!"

sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc

Hey guys I live for reviews, good or bad!

The more I get the faster I tend to post new chapters! (That's right, I am not above blackmail for reviews :-p )


	2. Chapter 2

"What's taking them so long?" Jack grumbled as he paced back and forth in front of Shala's hut.

"Sit down Jack, it's obvious who ever this Shala is she doesn't care that Sam's a woman."

"SGC to SG-1, do you copy?" Their radios broke through their conversation.

"SG-1, go ahead SGC." Jack spoke into his radio causing several villagers to stare.

"Colonel you're overdue." General Hammond's voice came over the radio.

"Yes sir, we ran into a firefight between the locals and a bunch of Jaffa. Major Carter was injured and the locals insisted they'd fix her up."

"Is that wise Colonel?" Hammond's voice projected an obvious hint of concern.

"They have a substance that appears extremely helpful GeneralHammond. I do not believe any of your medicine's would have been as helpful." Teal'c's voice came across the radio.

"Very well. I expect an update in five hours. Hammond out."

"Come on Daniel, we're going in." Jack pulled Daniel along, surprised when no one attempted to stop them this time.

They walked into the large room to see Teal'c standing next to Sam, who's hand was resting in what appeared to be boiling water. An elderly woman was kneeling on the floor, a shocked looked on her face as she stared at the intruders.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked as he moved next to Sam.

"The liquid is called fleesner. It dissolves the metal but does not harm the flesh." Teal'c explained, placing his hand in the liquid to show it did not harm him. "Major Carter regained consciousness for a short time, however she was in great pain and very concerned as to your and DanielJackson's well being."

"What about her?" Jack pointed to Shala who stood, keeping a watchful eye on her patient.

"I am Shala, I am a healer, keeper of the fleesner." Shala looked at Daniel who was standing next to her. "She is Ganar. How is it you come to travel with Ganar?"

"Ganar, that's like Mother Earth." Daniel looked down at Sam then to Shala, "Shala, Sam is not Ganar. She's just like you and I."

Shala squinted as she looked at Daniel for the first time, she reached up gently touching his face. "You, you have the same eyes?"

"You see Shala blue eyes and even golden hair are very common on our world." Daniel tried to explain.

"The fleesner has calmed." Teal'c stated. "What must we do next?"

Shala, with one last glance at Daniel, moved to Sam and removed her had from the bowl gently patting it dry with a cloth. "There is a cream I must apply. It will stop the pain and greatly increase healing time."

She placed Sam's hand back in Teal'c's before leaving to get the cream. Jack looked at Sam's hand, it looked so small in Teal'c's large hand. Her palm was an angry red with deep lines running parallel across it.

"Guess it'll look like Milo's when it has healed." Jack muttered.

"Things could have been so much worse." Daniel said getting closer to look at Sam's hand.

"What could have been worse?" Sam asked causing everyone's attention to focus on her attempts to sit up.

"Major, glad to see you up but you need to relax a while, doc's not done with you." Jack placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting up.

"Janet's here?" Sam asked, obviously confused

"No, the local healer has been treating you, she's managed to completely remove the sword and is getting some cream to help with the healing. Here, take these." Daniel handed her two white tablets and a canteen. "It will help with the pain."

Sam gratefully took the painkillers then handed the canteen back to Daniel as Shala reentered the room.

"You are awake, again!" Shala was obviously surprised.

"Yea, it'll take more then a zat to keep me down." Sam tried to joke but the pain in her voice was clear.

"And her name is Doc Fraiser!" Jack smirked, getting two dirty looks and one raised eyebrow.

"I have treated many men for this injury. None have ever remained awake so soon." Shala shook her head then began to cover it with a tan colored cream.

"Ah, what is that?" Sam hissed.

"It will take away the pain, give it a moment to work."

"It works great Carter, got the same treatment myself." Jack said as Shala wrapped the cream covered hand with a bandage.

"This will harden and keep your hand still. In three days time it will be completely healed. I must go now but I will return shortly. Please feel free to move around the village as you wish." Shala said then disappeared out the door.

"Jack, I'd like to go talk to some of these people. See what I can learn."

"Fine, but take Teal'c." Just before they left the room Jack turned toward them. "I know they've been friendly enough so far but keep your eyes open, we don't need any trouble here."

Jack watched them leave before turning back to find Sam sitting up, her legs dangling off the edge of the table.

"I'm fine sir." She said, her body betraying her statement and swayed before once again steadying.

"We're walking wounded Carter."

"We sir?"

"Staff Blast." Jack gestured to his arm. "That cream they got works great."

"When were you hit?"  
"Shortly after Daniel went down."

"And you didn't say anything?" Sam scowled at him, how can she treat their wounds when half her team members refused to say when they were injured.

"Priorities Carter." Jack gave her a disapproving look that softened as she swayed again in her seat. "You need to lay down."

"Sir, it was just a zat…."

"I don't think so Carter. I don't want Fraiser chewing my ear off because I let you run around injured. Now, you are going to lay there and rest and I'm going to sit there next you and rest myself. When Daniel and Teal'c get back we'll head for the gate."

"Sir, I … "

"Ah!" Jack cut her off as he pulled the chair up next to the table. "Down."

Rolling her eyes Sam gave in and relaxed back down on the table, grateful for the order. She was sore all over and her body was screaming for her go sleep. Jack smirked in the chair next to her as she appeared to fall asleep as soon as her head came to a rest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok guys, that's it for now. I know not a lot right? I hope you are all enjoying it, I can't say it's my best work. Let me know if you want to read more… silence will be taken as a no :-D Oh and sorry for all the typo's and such, no beta reader…….


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack! You're not going to believe this!" Daniel burst into the room startling Jack awake, Teal'c a few steps behind him.

"Keep it down Danny Boy." Jack pointed to the sleeping Sam.

"Right. Sorry." Daniel lowered his voice but couldn't contain his excitement. "It's amazing, Sam fits the descriptions of their version of Mother Nature to a tee. I've found ancient texts describing her as tall and proud with hair of golden wheat, and eyes as clear as the stream…."

"That describes at least a dozen SG personal Daniel."

"Well yes, but there's more. They believe that everyone is born of one of the elements, earth, wind, fire, or water. It's rare but sometimes one may be from two elements."

"Your point Daniel?"

"Right, well Ganar is said to be from all four."

"Ah let me guess. They think Carter is born of all four elements?" Jack rubbed his face. Why does it always have to get complicated.

"Indeed." Teal'c said. "Shala believed MajorCarter to be delicate at least before she awoke, wind is described as a quiet strength or hidden power. By putting the safety of you and DanielJackson above all else she showed the sign of fire…."

"Alright, I get it. She's well rounded." Jack just wasn't in the mood for a long explanation. "I don't care if she's made from Jell-O, we are going home."

"That might be a problem Jack."

"Isn't it always?" Jack sighed. "Why is it a problem Daniel."

"It seems she is some kind of legend. Their stories tell of a time where there will be many battles and many deaths and only when Ganar appears and ends the battle with no warriors killed will the time of death and suffering end."

"That's fascinating, really…"

"Jack, Sam saved that man from being zatted a second time, he would have been the only fatality. Sam ended it, no one died."

"So what happens now?" Sam had rolled on her side and was watching the guys.

"Sam! You're awake!"

"It's hard to sleep with you guys talking non-stop." Sam gave a small smile before continuing. "Daniel, you have to make them understand I'm not a god."

"Don't worry, Ganar is not a god, she's more like, well, super heroish."

"What?"

"I guess you'd be like Superman, er woman."

"Daniel they've seen I can be injured." Sam protested as she sat up.

"So maybe Superman was a bad example. It's hard to explain exactly. They know you're not a god, but they hold you up there. I guess you'd be considered as god-like as you can get without being a god."

Sam was about to protest when Shala entered the room.

"Major Samantha Carter…"

"Please call me Sam."

"Very well. May I ask that you and you're friends join me in the circle."

"What happens in the circle?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, I merely wish to introduce you to my people. At the very most I would ask to remove Sam's bandage. But I shall replace it."

"Can't hurt." Jack snapped her weapon in place for her.

"Please," Shala handed Sam her hat, "would you wear this until I introduce you?"

"Ah, sure." Sam placed it on her head with her left hand, tucking her hair out of the way.

Shala smiled and led them through the village to a large hut. When they entered the room it became silent. Several men were moving sections of the roof to the side to allow sun light to flow in.

"My friends, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you those who helped us win our battle!" The group cheered and Sam kept her head lowered slightly, not enjoying being the center of attention. Shala decided to use only the team's first names to prevent confusion at the unknown titles. "This is Teal'c, Jack, Daniel, and Sam."

Shala nudged Sam gently. Taking a deep breath she removed her cap and looked at the sea of shocked faces.

"It can not be!" Jack clutched his P-90 fearing the worst. "No one has recovered so quickly from the blue light!"

"I do not lie." Shala held up Sam's hand and using a rock she carefully smashed the bandage. To SG-1's amazement it crumbled and fell away. The cream had absorbed into her skin and some of the bandages pieces stuck to her wound. Shala gently wiped them causing Sam to wince and her hand to twitch. "You see? She is the one, She is Ganar!"

The people began to murmur and point at Sam. They began to approach her, curious they would brush against her hair to see if it was hot like the sun. Sam seemed to be sucked into the group, separated from her team-mates. She became extremely uncomfortable and tried to make her way back when a large man grabbed her roughly by the hair.

"No woman can be a warrior!" he grinned as the group backed away a little. "Especially one so tiny!"

"Shit!" Jack muttered as he, Teal'c and Daniel tried unsuccessfully to reach Sam.

sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc

Well that's it for now… Sorry it's so short. I'm working on getting it typed up as fast as I can. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4

Using her left hand and knowledge of pressure points Sam quickly and easily removed his hand and shoved him away, causing the group to laugh.

"You!" The man pulled a knife from his waistband and started swinging widely at Sam.

Sam back stepped but the knife tore through her vest and straight through the straps holding her P90. As it hit the floor she tried to grab it, leaving herself open to a second attack. She cried out as the knife bit deep into her shoulder. He smiled and raised his hands triumphantly before turning his attention back to Sam. He took another swing but she was ready, sidestepping she kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over and drop the knife. Sam kicked it away into the crowd. Cursing the fact she couldn't use her right hand she put all her effort into a left hook. To everyone's surprise, he caught it.

"See!" the man laughed as he pulled Sam up and closer to him, "No woman…"

Before he could finish his sentence Sam punched him dead on the nose. He looked at her, totally confused, before falling to the ground out cold. The villagers just stood there, slack jawed, staring at Sam. Just as Jack made it to Sam's side she fell to her knees clutching her hand to her chest.

"Sam?" Jack knelt beside her, his voice a little more then a whisper.

"Just. . . give me a second."

Teal'c and Daniel stood protectively by Sam as Jack stood and went to find Sam's weapon. It took him a couple of seconds to find it in the sea of villagers, when he reached down for it there was a collective gasp, Jack straightened out in time to see everyone drop down to one knee, heads down.

"For cryin' out loud!" Jack scooped up the weapon and headed back to where Sam was now standing. "Daniel. This sure looks like worshiping to me!"

"I told you they know she's no god. But Jack, her being here signifies peace to these people, peace after decades of fighting."

"Know what? I'm beyond caring. We're outta here."

Sam was the first to head toward the door, the villagers moving out of her way without standing.

"Wait, please!" Shala moved in front of Sam. "Please let me dress your wounds before you go."

"I'd rather let Janet take care of it." Sam went to move past Shala but was stopped by Jack.

"That needs to be treated now Carter, either by her or me, your choice."

"Sir, it's not that bad I can wait. . ."

"Me or her Carter. Unless you want Daniel or Teal'c to do it."

"Fine." Jack's first aid skills left much to be desired. And he was the better of the three men. Sam looked at Shala, "lead the way.  
Shala smiled and led them back to her hut where she quickly gathered the supplies she needed.

"I will send you with twice the amount of bandages and cream you will need, but one of you must learn to do this."

"I'll do it." Daniel piped up. "Well, I mean I can film it so Janet will know how to do it."

"Film?" Shala asked.

"We take pictures. . ." Daniel paused when Shala made another face. He pulled out his digital camera and made a quick recording of Jack then played it back for Shala.

"It is magic."

"No, it's not. It's … well it's just … hard to explain. You fix up Sam and explain it to us, I will record it and give the images to our healer."

"Very well. Sam please sit down." Sam sat down and gave Shala her hand. Shala finished quickly, taking care to explain everything she was doing. When Sam stood to leave Shala stopped her. "Wait. I must attend to this as well." Shala grabbed the cut in Sam's jacked and ripped it more.

"Hey! I could have taken that off you know."

"That is not necessary." Shala dipped a rag in the bowl of water and wiped the blood away reveling a deep cut, about four inches long. When Daniel moved to record this as well Shala spoke up. "This will only need to need to be applied once."

"Right." Daniel snapped his camera shut.

Shala picked up a wide, flat wooden spatula looking thing and a bowl of clear gel. Mixing it a bit she gathered a good bit on the spatula and moved over to Sam. Pulling the material out of the way she covered the wound liberally in one swipe.

"Ah! Damn it." Sam jumped back. "What the. . ."

"Hold still, I must wipe away the excess. Do not worry, it will not hurt." Shala grabbed Sam's arm to hold it still then gently wiped away the extra leaving only a thin layer over the cut. "Here, I have packed this for you."

Jack took the wooden box.

"The white cream is for your wound. The rest is for Sam's." Shala looked at the floor. "I am sorry I was not there to stop. . ."

"Not your fault." Jack cut her off. "But we really need to get going."

"I understand."

They left the hut to find the villagers gathered outside. The man who attacked Sam kneeling, his knife in his outstretched hands.

"Please accept my life as penitence. Do not abandon my people because of my actions."

"I'm not going to kill you." Sam said. "And I haven't done anything for your people."

"You are within your rights, our laws say. . ."

"I'm just like you guys, and I'm _not_ killing him!"

"Then I shall do it myself." The man bought up his knife and went to stab himself only to have Sam snatch the knife from him.

"Look. You will not die because of me. Now I'm keeping this and I'm going home."

"You will return?"

"It is not our choice to make. We have to follow orders. We'll see what our commander says."

"Then I truly hope to see you again."

sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc sgc

Ok guys, sorry it's taking me so long. Things are crazy here. Hope you like it……


End file.
